Life in Equestria
by Cyanblast
Summary: You wake up as a pony in a field, then as a human in a hospital... You don't remember who you are and you try to make a new life in Equestria with the help of your bro who woke up here too. That shouldn't be too hard...right? So far, with what I have planned, it's rated T. That may change if I decide to add certain...scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years.

Two years since I died. That is, if you look at it from my parents' point of view.  
They don't know what happened. Truth is, neither do I. It just kind of happened. I poofed.  
Let me start fom the beginning.

It all started about two years ago in my time. Well, to be more accurate, it's been two years since I "poofed". It was the day my first year of high school ended, and darn it, i was happy! I took my last bus home and got to the door. Then I remembered my friend was getting off at my stop too and turned around to see him standing right behind me. "Uh, hi there..." He was standing way too close while somehow keeping a serious stare fixed on me. "I can't keep a straight face!" he said as he jumped back laughing. Before I walked in the door after Mous, I looked on the horizon and I saw some pretty dark storm clouds rolling in. My parents had left for the weekend, they'd be home on monday and it was friday. Mous would be spending the night at my house until then.

Once we were inside we fished our laptops out of our bags and droppred the bags to the floor, left untouched until Monday, when my parents got home. We sat down in the living room and turned on the Xbox and set it to play Season 3 of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. We knew it would all be released onto Netflix that day and were celebrating the end of school with it. As soon as it started up, we pulled out our laptops and started reading fanfics (4th wall broken!) and listening to MLP-based music. We had an awesome pony-themed night planned. At around eight o'clock, on the seventh episode, the storm came in full force. We were worried that the internet would go down and all of our "pony happiness" would stop right there.

We couldn't have been more wrong.

The lightning and thunder had been getting closer for the past half hour or so, until we saw it strike very close to my house. "Eep!" Both me and Mous got pretty startled when we saw it. But even more surprising was the fact that the internet had actually gotten faster. Then, as soon as we sat back down, two things happened at the exact same moment. One, there was a HUGE lightning strike that hit the power cable just out the window that supplied the internet, and it shattered that window. Two, all of the working screens and speakers started blasting static. What was weird about the static is that it was pink and purple instead of black and white. Then a second lightning strike, this one was a distinctive purple-blue type color, hit the same spot, and the light and sound worked like a supercharged flashbang grenade.

"Ohhhhhh..." I groaned as i tried to sit up, still feeling numb and hazy from the shock I apparently got. I looked down and could just make out grass below me. I looked around and saw I was in a field...somewhere. I rubbed my eyes and realized i couldn't feel my fingers, well mostly because HOLY MOTHER OF BUBBLES I DIDN'T HAVE FINGERS OH MY GOD WHY WHAT THE- I was cut off by the second realization that i actually had hooves. I thought:"Well that explains that...WAIT NO IT DOESN'T." I could barely breathe. "Maybe I'm having a dream while I'm in the hospital or something." I thought. "Hmmm..." *pinch* "Ow." *PINCH* "OW! Nope. Not a dream". "Okay," I thought. "Let's take a look around." I look behind me and the first thing I see is the charred plastic of my laptop. That was my LAPTOP. I stood up entirely too fast, and I got the worst case of lightheadedness I have ever had. My brain just stopped right there and I fell to the ground, unconscious once more.

When I woke up I found myself immediately stunned by blinding lights and collective shouts of "He's waking up!". I heard one specific voice say in a soothing tone, "Please, quiet down and will somepony please dim the lights? You'll make him pass out again." I thought "Nice try, but you'll have to be louder than that." As if on cue, the talking stopped altogether. In addition, someone dimmed the lights. I was still confused as to the use of the word "somepony", but that will have to wait. My vision began to return, and so did my lightheadedness as i tried to sit up. I was instantly confused at the sight of the multicolored crowd of quadrupeds. "What."

The smooth voice returned once more from the back of what seemed to be a hospital room saying, "Now, may I get to the patient?" The crowd instantly parted down the middle to reveal what looked like a godess in pony form. "Now, can you tell me your name?" I closed my dropped jaw and shook my head without thinking. I then thought about it and realized I didn't know who I was. "Can you talk?" She asked with visible concern. "Yes, a little...ah...stunned." She seemed like she calmed down a little. "Okay, that's good. You had a pretty bad looking head injury when you were brought here." I feel my head and find a bandage wrapped around my head. I also remind myself "Oh yeah, i have hooves now." in my head. I was keeping my cool pretty well despite the circumstances. "Rest some more, later I will return to ask you a few questions." the godesslike pony said. I nodded, thinking "That's the best idea I've heard all day." as I drifted off again.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of a loud gasp. I immediately sit up and find I'm looking down, way down on a pony nurse who was sitting on the floor, jaw dropped, with a food tray on the floor next to her. "What? What's wrong?" I ask. "W-What are y-you?" She was pointing her hoof at me. I was getting confused. I look down and my jimmies become rustled. "What?! Hands again?! Make up your mind!" I yell at nobody in particular. The nurse's jimmies were obviously rustled at what I was, and even more at my outburst. She squeaked and ran out of the room as fast as she could. "Great. Now I have to deal with this problem." And so I decided on waiting in bed for another doctor to come in so I could explain. Well, maybe I was just still tired. A few minutes later, after seeing nobody in the hallway for the past minute or so, I saw a head start to creep around the corner. I thought I would try to be calmer this time, as to not scare away the only people, well, ponies I knew. Though I knew talking ponies weren't normal, nothing seemed wrong about them. So I gave them the nicest attitude I could manage. "Hello, how are you?" I asked the creeping pony, that seemed to have pillows tied to him and a saucepan on his head. He was startled at my greeting, but met it anyway. "G-Good, how are y-you?" He said hesitantly. "I'm fine, thanks for asking!" I said with a smile. He stopped shaking and seemed to calm down, and it took him a little while, but he returned the smile. "This could turn out well." I thought optimistically. "Who knows, I may even make a few friends here, wherever "here" is."

After we talked and he made sure I wasn't going to hurt anyone, he said, "Wait here." "Okay, sure" I said. He walked out of the room and returned a minute later with a few other ponies, including the larger, godesslike one, and this time, I saw she had four guards. Two split off and stood on either side of my bed, while the other two stayed at her side. "Excuse me, but could you tell me what's going on?" I asked as politely as I could. "Well, it seems my next question for you would be ineffective, seeing as you don't know what's happening any more than we do. Oh well. Moving on from that, do you know where the pony that was in this bed went?" She asked, mirroring my attitude. "Speaking." I said as simply as possible. She looked taken aback by my statament. "What? How?" She looked very confused. I thought a simple answer would be best. "I have no idea, but it was me that was in this bed earlier." She still looked confused, but a little more understanding. "Well then. when you're feeling better, I'd like for you to visit me. I'm sure one of these nice ponies can tell you how to get there if you don't know."

The other ponies in the room froze, mouths open at that offer. "I'd be happy to. Since I don't know who I am, where I am, and what I am, I think I need someone to talk to." She looked like she felt sorry for me. "Oh, I didn't think your injury was that bad, I'm sorry." I came right back with, "You have nothing to be sorry for. But I do remember one thing. I think I was with somebody else when it happened. Did someone else get brought in?" I asked. "Yes, he's just in the next room." She said with a smile, glad I remembered something. I looked down, about to get up, when I noticed I didn't have clothes on under the blanket. "Hold on, let me fix this." The large pony tilted her head to one side, questioning my actions. "Where I come from, it is wrong to have this section of your body completely uncovered in public. Since I'm so used to that, I'll feel quite uncomfortable if I don't." She looked understanding once more. "That's fine, we can get you clothes made later." I was relieved nobody thought it was strange. We arrived in the next room and I saw not my friend, but another pony, but I felt that this was indeed my friend. He was a reddish-orange pony with orange mane and tail and...wings? Whoa.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky bro. He got wings. WINGS. Now I was jelly. I almost dropped my improvised loincloth, but it was understandable. The large pony with flowing hair caught it and helped me pull it back up with magic of some sort. "Is he okay?" I ask. "He'll be back up and flying in no time." She reassures me. I look and everyone else but one guard had gone. "Though, he also may just stay unconscious like this for a few days." She says with a nervous chuckle. I look closely at his shoulder and what I see proves he'll be fine. "He'll be just fine." I relay to her. "How can you tell?" "Do you see this scar? Someone stabbed him there a few years ago, and he walked himself to the hospital, which was a good three miles away." You were surprised you knew this. It seemed Pony Lady had the same idea. "First memory back?" "Yeah, thanks...uhm..." "Princess Celestia"

Well then. I knew the princess. Of what? I didn't care. I had connections now. "What may I call you?" A voice interrupted your thoughts. Oh, right your name. "I..I don't know what my name is. Call me...call me Anon for now." Really? That's the best I could come up with? I must be still dazed. A thought came through my mind. "How long has it been since we were brought here?" "Well, somepony heard a yell and a loud crack out in their back garden," My yell. I probably fell on the laptop to make the snap. "and that was yesterday evening."She said. As I was thinking I noticed the Princess staring at me. Before she could say anything I said, "All I know now is that I'm not from this world." She was thinking. "If I remember anything, Ill tell you." I finished. "Thank you, now, shall we let your friend rest? Let us leave for the palace so that we may discuss some things." She said as she turned around and headed for the door.

I followed behind far enough that the guard wasn't suspicious of anything, but close enough that neither of them had to tell me to catch up. We were walking for about ten minutes, and ponies kept staring at me the entire time. Once we got to the palace, I wasn't paying attention, so when I heard "We're here", I looked up and once more, my mouth hung open. "Wow." I managed to get out. "It is quite impressive, isn't it?" She said with what looked like a smug grin. "Yeah. Yeah it is." I answer. "Shall we?" She extends a hoof toward the door. "Right, yeah" I say as the palace guards open the door for us. We enter the large throne room and go through to the next hallway and into a small conference room. I sit on the floor at the less regal looking side, because the other end of the table had gold plated carvings covering the edge. Oh, and there were no chairs. Whatever, it's a castle. I'll deal with it. The princess sat down at her end and began asking questions.

"What are you?" She began. "I'm what my race calls a human, but none of us have any extra traits that others don't. Most people have the same parts and pieces. Such as, there aren't some of us with wings or horns or extra anything." You explain. "People?" She seems confused. "Sorry, the equivalent of the word ponies. In my world, things like everypony is everybody, and somepony is somebody. It's quite simple once you think about it." She understands and continues questioning with, "Do you have a cutie mark?" "A what? Cutie mark? What's that?" She thought how to explain it, "Well, you get a mark on your flank when you find what your special talent is. Mine is the Sun because I control the Sun and daytime." She turns to the side to show you. "Do you get markings like that on your world?" I thought what would be the equivalent of a cutie mark. Nothing. "No, nothing like that. A lot of the time, people have to work jobs they don't like because they need money to get extra schooling so they can qualify for the job they want. Usually, they don't get it. It's kind of sad." Celestia looks horrified. "What? Forced to work jobs they don't like? Is that normal?" She's hoping I say no.

"Yes, sadly. And a lot of people are lonely at home by themselves after work... I just realized that people's lives are pretty sad. But to sum it up, yes, it is normal." I look at Celestia again and she looks on the verge of tears. I just remembered that here you get to do the job most fun for you and everyone is everyone else's friend. So compared to that, people are walking sob-stories. "I'm sorry..." She finally gets out. "No, it's okay. We push through. We eventually find friends. Sometimes we even get the job we want." "Sometimes?" "Yeah, but we're used to it. I'm usually pretty happy." She looks a little less sad. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, it's just so different. It seems so sad to have few friends and a life like that." "Why don't we just talk about something else? Like, where am I going to stay?" Celestia was about to answer when the door opened and a guard walked in and said, "Princess Celestia, The other..." He paused. "creature woke up. He is standing outside. May he come in?"

Celestia said without hesitation, "Of course!" and the guard started to leave when he stopped and stared at me for a few seconds, shook his head and left. He came back a minute later with Mous who also had his blanket tied to his waist. "Hey bro, sleepy much?" I chide. "Hey, I was hit in the head... with something." I remember something I wanted to tell him. "Hey, when I saw you in your hospital room, you were, what was it called?" "A Pegasus." Celestia chimed in. "Yeah. You were a pony and you had wings." "Really? Wow, cool." Celestia tried to bring us back to the conversation. "Yes, you had wings. Now, why aren't either of you ponies now?" I thought and so did Mous. "I have no idea." We both say at the same time. "Well, in any case, you need a place to stay. I don't think Canterlot would be a good place. It might upset the city folk. Though the ponies in Ponyville are much more accepting, my student there could keep an eye on you as an assignment, and I know there are several empty houses from when business picked up in Fillydelphia and some families moved." We looked at each other and I said, "Okay, but," "we need clothes first." Mous finished. "That can be arranged" Celestia said with a satisfied smile. I walk up an hold out my hand and I shake Celestia's hoof "Deal"

After the Royal Seamstress (She isn't called that for nothing!) takes our measurements, she somehow patches us together a decent pair of shorts and a shirt. We take a copy of our measurements with us so that this "Rarity" in Ponyville will know how to make us more clothes. We add a few notes as to our preferences of pants length and clothes color when they aren't looking. We then went to the shoemaker, and as it turns out, pony shoes aren't too far off from people shoes. A few adjustments and we have some slightly uncomfortable shoes, but whatever, they gave us the most comfortable socks ever to make up for it. Apparently they were made of enchanted clouds. Huh. A few minutes later, we were at the pegasus carriage stables. (Kind of like an air-bus station.) As soon as we took off, Celestia sent a letter to her student "Twilight" in Ponyville with some sort of green fire, letting her know she was coming for a visit, but not saying why. She explained that she thought meeting new people or "ponies" as she said would be a nice surprise for them. She also gave us watches and told us, "These are stopwatches. As soon as you meet a pink pony with a fluffy pink mane and balloons for a cutie mark, start them. As soon as someone throws you a party, stop them. Then send me the time. I want to see how good Pinkie is at throwing parties. She has a party every time she meets someone new." We agreed, but were still a little confused. So we just sat down and thought about our situation here. I started thinking, "This is going to be an interesting life."


	3. Chapter 3

We had been flying to Ponyville in the Royal Chariot for the past two hours or so, just relaxing in our seats. I had been slowly drifting off to sleep when Princess Celestia spoke up.

"I was wondering," She started to ask. I sat up and Mous turned his attention back in our direction.

"How are the both of you still calm after learning that you have to start your life over in a new place,probably a new dimension too, that you know nothing about? Plus the fact that you are the only members of your species on this planet."

Mous and I glance at each other and shrug. I start talking.

"We were always pretty good at keeping our cool, from what I remember, and nothing about this place seems bad. I remember some of the basics from my world, and it's full of anger and fighting, but not here. Here, it just seems nice and accepting. I think we are probably better off here than Earth, our planet."

Mous was quiet for a second then pointed at me and said,

"What he said."

How original.

Celestia seemed to think for a minute, then answered in a serious tone,

"From what I just saw from your memories, I think you are better off here."

"You read my memories?"

"No, I watched them like an episode of a TV show called 'Anon's Life'. It needed better actors."

She said that last one with a smile. Good to know she would accept us here.

Just then, A wisp of green flame appeared, swirled around a bit then popped like a bubble. When I saw it pop, a scroll appeared. Celestia levitated the scroll open and read it, all the while another smile forming.

When she finished, she gave a little chuckle and gave it to me and told me to read it. Luckily, their writing is the same as ours, so it wasn't a problem. The letter said,

'Dear Princess Celestia,  
Thank you for warning me that you are coming to Ponyville, but I don't know if I can get the whole town prepared for your visit in time. I'm sorry you won't get the diamond carpet this time. We do have a diamond sculpture of you instead, or if you want, I can make you a diamond tea set. Please let me know how I can make this up to you. As for the new residents, they must be pretty important for you to escort them to Ponyville yourself. Are you sure they can live in a town like this without all the Canterlot luxuries?  
Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle

"Is she like this every time you visit?" I ask.

"Sadly, yes. She fusses over everything when I come to Ponyville."

"...Is there a carpet actually made of diamonds?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how she got so many, and if I ask her, I'll get a two hour lecture on the subject."

"Huh. What did you tell her about us?"

"Nothing. I want it to be a surprise. I even had her keep the fact that anyone else is going to live there a secret. I want to see how they react to you two."

"Cool."

One of the guards flying the chariot spoke up then. "Ponyville in sight. ETA: Ten minutes."

"Thank you" Celestia said as she turned forward to face the town.

I took that time to get a good look at Ponyville too, so I switched seats until I was in the front of the chariot, right next to Princess Celestia.

The town looked bigger than I thought it would be, but still cozy. The market in the center of town was pretty busy, and as soon as they saw the chariot, the stands were down and gone within seconds. What replaced them were a few large tables, covered in food, mostly desserts.

Celestia turned around and quietly said to us, "They haven't noticed you yet, keep your head low."

I turned to make sure Mous heard, but it seems that in the five minutes we looked away from him, he fell asleep on the floor.

"Well I guess that's covered then."

I lay down on the seat and keep my knees down like Celestia said. After about two more minutes, I could feel the chariot touch down and come to a stop. Celestia turned back and told me we could sit up now. So I kicked Mous awake. It was fun.

"Wha- Where?"

"We're here. You know, Ponyville?"

"Oh, yeah."

He sits up and gets on to the seat across from me. I turn back to ask Celestia what to do now, but she had already gotten out of the chariot.

"Follow me" She said as she walked away.

We walked into town, getting weird looks from the townsfolk, but after a second, most of them were nice enough to just go back to what they were doing. I thought one of the ponies was staring, but when I looked to see, it was just a lazy eye. It looked familiar.

A violet pony walked up to the Princess and did a sort of pony bow/kneel thing.

"Hello Princess Celest-uhh, what are those?" She pointed at us.

"Twilight," She addressed the small violet pony. "These are the new residents I told you about."

Twilight seemed surprised. "These? ...Okay, if you say so."

"What's wrong with us? Are we not as sophisticated as you believed us to be?" I asked, trying to sound as posh as I could. I think I even got a hint of entitled royalty into that voice.

Twilight got very flustered right then. "I-I-uh just umm I'm surprised and-" I cut her off

"I'm just kidding, just don't judge us yet. In a few days, sure."

She laughed nervously and sighed. "I'm sorry, but what are you?"

We spent the next few minutes waiting for Twilight's friends and telling her about us.

"And that's what Earth is like."

"Thank you, umm"

"Mous. My name is Mous. That's Anon." He points to me. I give a friendly smile.

Just then a bluish/cyan colored pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail flew up to us and looked like she was about to talk, but when she saw us, her mouth just fell open.

"Hey Twilight, what are those things?" She asked with a nervous but very curious tone.

When she wasn't looking, I mouthed to Twilight, "What's her name?" as I pointed at the pegasus.

The piece of paper I had from Twilight's earlier letter was magically written on to show the words "Rainbow Dash"

So I stowed the paper away in my back pocket and called out in the most polite tone I had,

"Hello, Rainbow, how are you today? I'm a creature called a human and my name is Anon."

"...You talk?" She asks, surprised.

"Yes, yes I do. I'm going to be living in Ponyville from now on. Are you bothered by that?"

"N-No, it actually sounds pretty cool, having a different species of friend that we've never seen before."

"Really? Thanks. Now, let's wait for the rest of your friends so we can go through the whole story."

About five minutes later, all of Twilight's small group of friends were there, and Mous and I went through the whole story again.

"and now we're here with you, right now." Mous finished.

He could always talk for longer than I could. I was never a chatterbox, but then again, neither was he. He was just better at talking for longer. But I was still better at talking my way into and out of things.

Pinkie Pie disappeared as soon as the story was over, and so we quietly started our watches.

"My, what an interesting story." Said Rarity, "But is it true that you have yet to eat since you arrived?"

I look down at my stomach, and as if on cue, it rumbles loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I think you have your answer." Mous said with a smile.

XXXXXXXX

Year 15 in Equestria...wait what? No, Hour 15 in Equestria. That's better. Now, where were we?

It was about 8:00 pm and it was starting to get a little darker. Five minutes ago you agreed to go get food at Sugarcube Corner. You were just arriving now and-

"Aaaugh!" Mous says as he tries to open the door.

It seems a pink blur tackled him.

"*GASP* YOU'RE HERE! IwaswaitingforsolongbutIgues sitwasn'treallythatlongbutIwashoping youwouldcomehere  
andifyoudidn'tIwasgonnahaveto-"

"PINKIE! Slow. Down. No, just stop." Twilight did not look surprised.

She looked like she had dealt with this before. But she didn't look angry or anything. If anything, this was amusing.

Pinkie sat down on Mous' chest and she drooped her head a little lower.

"Sorry, I guess I got A little carried away..."

"It's fine, but could you please refrain from sitting on me? 'd like to get up if that's okay."

Pinkie bounced off Mous and over to me. She got right behind me and started to push me through the doors.

"Come on! Let's go! Inside!"

Mous and I noted that it was pitch black, so we pulled out our watches, saw they only had about five minutes on them, and stopped them. Then, I pulled away from Pinkie and walked inside of my own accord.

"SURPRISE!"

Looks like most of the town is here. But wait, hold on it's a party for me. A party...for me... WOOOOOO! A PARTY FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!

I share a quick 'This is what I'm talking about!' moment with Mous via high-fiving, then we go our separate ways in the party. He heads toward the food table while I look around to get the feel of the party. I look over and see a white unicorn with cool striped blue hair (Author's note: IT'S STRIPED. LOOK IT UP.) and purple goggle/glasses at some turntables. She was levitating a few vinyl records above them and I thought 'This is about to get really loud isn't it?'. I was right, and I wasn't complaining.

These ponies had DUBSTEP. Wait, hold on. I get closer and I see the sleeve for the record. It was all white except for the words and the musical note covering the back, and it said:

'Homemade beats: Party Level 1'

What? I look behind the tables and I see some more labeled 2, 3, and 4. I look even further back and I see an all black one with red and yellow warnings on it that I ignored. The label said:

HOMEMADE BEATS: PARTY LEVEL 5. DO NOT USE. DANGER.

Well then. I guess that settles that. I go sit at table and look around. I've forgotten about my hunger, but I'll deal with that later.

As it turns out, Ponystep (As I've taken to calling it) is actually really good. I go to talk to some other ponies in the back, and I end up meeting Derpy, Lyra, and Bon-bon. Derpy, as I have found, is really fun. She has the lazy eye I saw earlier, but I didn't care. I even liked it. It looked cool, and I told her. She said,

"Really? Most ponies think I'm stupid because of it."

"Do I even look like a pony?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. It looks great, and you're not stupid, are you?"

"No."

"Then I don't see why you should let what other people think get to you that much."

"Thank you Anon, I should probably get going home. I have weather duties tomorrow."

"Okay, good luck with that! See you later!"

She started to fly out of the window, but she missed and hit the wall.

"Ow, I think I'll take the front door." She said to me as she left.

"How are you liking the party?"

Rainbow had landed next to me without me hearing her, which wasn't that hard considering the music.

"It's great! Do these happen often?"

"Yeah, at least every week, plus whenever Pinkie meets someone new."

"Wow, she must really like to party."

"If you didn't know, that's her special talent. Partying! She lives to party."

"That's a good talent to have. By the way, who's the DJ?"

"Her stage name is DJ Pon-3, but it's spelled P-O-N-3 not P-O-N-Y. Her real name is Vinyl Scratch."

"Good to know. I'll have to talk to her about the music after the party."

Rainbow Dash laughs.

"There won't be an 'after the party' until, like, 10 in the morning."

"I expected that. You know I should probably eat something before I pass out. I'll probably get a drink too."

"Cool, just don't get the shots. I heard Spike, Twilight's assistant, is playing Roofie Roulette. He put roofies in a few of the glasses, and he's seeing who passes out."

"I'll be careful. Don't worry about me. But thanks for the warning."

"Who says I'm worried about you?"

"Whatever, I'll be right back."

I get over to the food table and grab a cupcake and stuff it in my mouth, to try to satisfy SOME hunger. I get over to the drinks after filling a few plates. I pour two glasses of punch, one of which I gulp down and refill. Then I look over at the shots, and back at the punch. Shots. Punch. I had asked earlier and they don't have alcohol here, but really sweet drinks seem to get ponies drunk, so there were no chances of underage drinking. For me at least. So, when Rainbow wasn't looking, I poured a shot into each of the glasses. Then another.

I am truly a great prank master.

I brought the food back to a table near where we were standing and sat down. Rainbow hadn't noticed, so I sneaked up behind her and picked her up and walked to the table. When I put her down, she still looked surprised.

"How'd you like that?"

I didn't expect an answer. I knew what I was doing. To avoid answering, she drank about half of her punch in a few gulps. I took a pretty big drink out of mine, because if I'm anything, it's fair. I realize I'm still thirsty, so I chug the rest down.

"You don't have to answer that."

"I wasn't going to."

She sounded upset, but behind her hair that drooped in front of her face, I could see her still smiling.

I also specifically got the dry crumble cakes. She ate a few, and in the process, finished her drink. I looked up and they stopped the music to make an announcement.

"Don't drink the shots! Every single one of them is drugged! That is all."

As the music started up again, Rainbow started talking.

"I warned you. Good thing you didn't get any shots now huh?"

"Shit."

Rainbow started smiling.

"You got one, huh? Well, I'll make sure nopony tries anything with you."

"Yeah, well, that won't work."

Rainbow gave me an 'are you serious' look. She knew, but asked anyway.

"Why?"

"I put two shots in each punch."

Rainbow did a facehoof and thought for a second.

"Okay, we have about three minutes. We have to get somewhere else before that. Wait. Hold on. TWO? REALLY? Well, we're screwed."

"Why?"

"We have about one minute."

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

"Well, might as well go out with a bang" I say as I stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"Hopefully something fun."

I lean in, kiss her on the cheek, and start sprinting to the front of the room. I vault up onto the stage, turn the music down, and grab the mic.

"I ACCIDENTALLY TOOK TWO SHOTS! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS!"

I get a running start off the stage, and I jump, hit and push off the wall, grab the chandelier, and swing around. As I swung, I had seen Rainbow Dash still sitting there, staring at me. I let go, and land in the giant cake. I had gotten dizzy as soon as I swung off the chandelier.

I passed out after a few seconds in the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

=Rainbow Dash PoV=

I felt my face get hot as soon as he leaned in and kissed me, and it felt good. Really good. I looked up in time to see him yell into the microphone.

"I ACCIDENTALLY TOOK TWO OF THE SHOTS! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS!"

Oh dear sweet Celestia, what was he doing? He was getting a running start for something. This can't turn out well. But I can't look away.

He's at the edge of the stage, still running past the point of no return. He jumped, but where was he going to land? If he keeps going he's going to hit the wall-oh, that's cool. He pushed up off the wall.

He's...swinging on the chandelier. Great. But funny too. I wonder, where's he going to land now? He's going to hit the floor! No! Wait. He hit the cake. Smooth. He's passed out in the giant cake. Even more smooth

Passed out...oh no. I have only a few seconds. I'm already getting dizzy. That's it, I'm hiding under the tablecloth. Hopefully nobody finds me and leaves me in a bed in the lake or anything.

Oh, well. Too late now. I regret nothing.

=Mous PoV=

That. Was. Awesome. If he went out, he went out with a bang. I should probably bring him somewhere. I got to him and checked his pocket for bits I could use to help get him home on whatever equal to a taxi they had. I found a note.

'Mous, just put me at the table in the back with a ton of food at it. Also, check under the table to make sure Rainbow Dash is okay. You know, the rainbow one? But don't let anyone see her. 'Kay? Good.'

Rainbow Dash, huh? Whatever. I dragged him across the glittery floor by his feet. His face was sliding along the floor first. He's gonna to wake up to a face full of glitter! Hahahahah! Oh, he'll be pissed.

As I dragged him over to the table, I took a pair of sunglasses off of a table I passed. No-one noticed. I sat him down to make it look like he was just relaxing. The glasses hid his closed eyes. I checked to make sure nobody-or nopony-was looking, then I quickly peeked under the table to see a passed out Rainbow Dash curled around the one center table leg.

"But I was at the shots the whole time. I didn't see either of them drinking any. I saw Anon getting food and stuff, but none of the shots."

"What was that? Ah di'nt quite catch that."

I looked up and saw Applejack asking me a question.

"Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself."

" 'Tsalright, Ah jus thought you were talkin' ta me."

"No. Anyway, thanks for the party."

"Ah din't know nuthin' 'bout it till Ah got here. Pinkie does this all tha time."

"Oh, well are you at least having fun?"

"Of course Ah'm havin fun, it's a Pinkie Pie party! But-ahh, you might want to git Anon out of tha cake."

"Already did. Look, he's just relaxing."

I point to the table I sat him at. Applejack stares at me with a deadpan sort of 'are you serious' look.

"Uh-huh. So when he relaxes he forgets to breathe?"

"WHAT."

I turn and stare at Anon. He's breathing, but those drugs must have been strong. I thought:

'You know, he really looks partied out. He's covered in cake and glitter. Wait. Until he wakes up, he's my responsibility.'

Hey, we follow a Bro Code we made. 'If your bro is out cold, don't let people mess with him. Specifically no Sharpie. That shit don't wash out easy.' Yes, that IS what we wrote.

"Ah never said he weren't breathin'. Ah was just askin." She said with a somewhat mischevous smile.

That wasn't even a real joke. Whatever. I squint at her for a few seconds, then drop the weirdo stare.

"Alright, that's fair. But I didn't overreact. Breath is 'srs bsns'." [note: he really said serious business. I wanted a reason to type srs bsns. not sorry.]

"Anyway," I continue,"I'm gonna go mingle."

"Okay sugarcube, see ya later."

Sugarcube.

She called me sugarcube.

I don't know how to respond to that.

"Bye Miss Applejack." I say quickly, trying to get something out before I look stupid.

DAFUQ DID I JUST SAY? 'Miss Applejack'? Miss? Seriously? If I wasn't still in front of her I would have shoved my hand through my face.

"Hahah, Applejack is fine, Mister Anon." She said as she turned and walked away. Slowly. Why am I staring? Shake it off, dammit. These are PONIES. Not people.

"Whatever. Anyway, shouldn't I check on Anon and Rainbow?" I said to no-one in particular.

I looked behind me at the table where he was a minute ago.

...shit. He's gone!

=Anon Pov=

"Ohhhhh... My head..."

"Wait, where am I?" I look around...

"WHAT?!"

-End chapter-


	5. Chapter 5

==Anon PoV==

"Well that's just great." I said to nopony in particular.

Nopony? Hold on.

I said to nobody in particular.

There, that's better. Now back on track.

"I'm on. A fucking. CLOUD."

"How the fuck do I get down!?"

I realize a pounding pain in my head and lay back down on the cottony cloud.

I hold my head in my hands, trying to somehow hold in the pain.

My hands felt numb. I was hoping nobody stole my finger again. By the way, I passed out at a party one time, and I woke up with nine fingers and a weird scar.

"Finger check... damn."

I didn't feel any. I looked...and they're hooves again.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Why am I saying fuck so much? I'll tell you. Wake up with a jackhammer in your skull with hooves for hands while somehow laying on a cloud, and see how you feel.

I look around and I see I'm on a cloud the size of a king-size bed, just floating over the outskirts of town like I wasn't even there.

I look up and see a large house that looked like it was actually made of clouds about a hundred and fifty feet away. By where the sun is, it's about noon, I guess.

I peer over the edge of the cloud and before I can try to find someone down there, I hear a sleepy moan come from right behind me.

I get back up into a comfortable sitting position and try to see exactly where it came from. I notice a large lump in the cloud that I overlooked earlier as it changes position, much like someone slowly waking up. Well, somepony. Anyway, point is, something slept with me, and it would be nice to know what or who.

I hadn't noticed, but the top layer of the cloud seemed to be like a large blanket. I pulled the blanket off of the sleeping thing a little, hoping for a female, and saw a rainbow bed head.

'Brain's Opinion: 30% YES , 31% A pony?, 29% Oh that's cute, 9.9% I'm a pony too, so would it be okay if I..., 0.1% AAAAAAAAAAAAA'

The 29% option and the 9.9% option won out. I was still tired and the blanket looked big enough for both of us, head to tail. Literally.

I quietly slipped under the blanket as a tiny voice in my head said, ' I'm the big spoon! '.

Fuck you, voice.

'Hey, I'm just doing my job.'

And what is that?

'Voicing Anon's subconscious thoughts for the rest of his mind, you, to hear.'

...Fine.

(Author's note: Could you two shut up? I'm writing a story here.)

Sorry

'Sorry'

(Author's note: Thank you.)

Back to work.

'Yeah.'

Ahem.

When I got under the blanket, I almost instantly felt just how warm it was under there.

"Ohhh..." I sighed.

Now THAT was a way to get warm in high altitudes.

Wait. Ew. Not what you're thinking. She's a pony and I'm...also a pony...hmmmm. Note to self: Think about that.

Not yet though. I can make it seem more embarrassing for Rainbow though. She's never seen my pony body.

I'm sleeping with her.

Surprise, surprise, Rainbow. Stranger in your bed.

*YAAWN*

Mmmm...I think I'm just gonna sleep.

I wrap my arms- no, hooves around her thinking, Hey, if she finds me in her bed anyway, I might as well be comfortable.

She was SO FREAKING SOFT. Like she had a layer of blue, furry cloud surrounding her.

I was worried about waking her up, but I thought, to hell with it. I pulled her tight towards me until I couldn't get her any closer, and sort of cuddled up there. What was awesome was I felt her shift around until she was even more in my hooves than before...and facing me...

'Yes,' I thought, 'She didn't wake up yet...'

I was so happy and comfortable that I fell asleep within two minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

====Rainbow PoV====

Ohhhhh...my head...where am I?

I think I'm in my bed. I feel...clouds.

Yeah.

And something else.

Hmmmm...

Oh that's it, someone else's hooves are wrapped around you.

Okay, brain, are you ready to open your eyes, or will the light be too much?

'I think I'll be fine, thanks.'

Cool.

3.

2.

1.

OPEN.

...hey, I don't know you.

"AAAAGH!"

Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!

Flail about! Quickly before he molests us!

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I'm flailing!'

Good!

*SMACK*

"What the-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuu-"SMACK.

Whoops.

That can't be good.

====Anon====

-"uuuuuuuuuuu"SMACK.

*SNAP (rainbow's mind was right. It wasn't good.)

*CRACKLE (Oh, it's getting WORSE? ...Damn.)

I'm not fucking saying it, even though that's how it happened.

...fine.

*POP (Holy shit! How far did you fall?)

"Well there goes my good day." I manage to get out before passing out AGAIN.

=Later...=

Brain: Report

'Severe damage.'

...Where?

'Oh, right. Well, everywhere.'

...Fuck...specifics?

'Right forearm, upper left arm, right shin, left foot, all four pinky digits, and collarbone, all broken...Well, that's what it feels like anyways. It could even be worse.'

That doesn't sound good...Wait, I don't feel anything...whatever. I'll figure it out.

Hey, are those voices? Let's get their attention!

"Hey, I think he twitched!" A slightly scratchy voice called out.

"Quiet down."

"Sorry, Twi." Said who sounded like Rainbow Dash

"How could you even see him twitch in that full body cast anyway?" Said who I think was Twilight.

"His eyebrow."

"Oh, okay."

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't.

It seems they bandaged over them to wrap around the back of my head.

I felt myself regain feeling in my head and was able to talk a bit through the bandages.

"Hnnny" (Hey)

I heard two surprised gasps.

"Bndgs" (bandages)

It seems I can't form vowels with my mouth this tightly wrapped.

"It seems he can't form vowels with his mouth this tightly wrapped, I'll undo some." Repeated Twilight.

I felt a few bandages move away from my mouth.

"That's better. Thanks."

"You're welcome"

"Now, why can't I feel anything below my head?"

"Well, do you want me to sugarcoat it?"

"Hellz no. I want the truth."

"Truth is, you broke just about every bone in your body."

"...Well that sucks."

I look over and Rainbow is sitting off to the side, looking guilty.

"You don't seem upset, why not?" Twilight asks.

"Well, considering how it happened, I probably had it coming. But I have to say, it was worth every second."

I had noticed Rainbow watching me answer that question, so during the last part I looked directly at her and gave a suggestive smile.

That then caused the bluish-cyan color of her face turn a dark reddish-purple, and she looked away as soon as she noticed she was blushing.

I quickly look back at Twilight so she wouldn't look at Rainbow.

"By the way, what am I?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"Am I a human or pony?"

"Human, but when we found you, you were a pony. About eight hours ago you apparently changed to a human. I wasn't here to see it though."

"Well that's good to know-wait, eight hours? How long was I out?"

"Well, it's five o'clock pm right now, so about twenty-eight hours." She said, looking up at the clock in the corner in the process.

"But I left here last night at nine o'clock to get to bed, but Rainbow left later and came earlier this morning. Right Rainbow?"

"I actually never left..." She said with an awkward smile.

I just then noticed how worn out she looked. Her hair frizzed in every direction, and the light purple circles under her eyes. She still looked as pretty as ever.

Rainbow blushed again at that statement.

Wait. Statement? Did I say the whole 'Pretty as ever' thing out loud? Oops.

"I'll leave you two alone." Twilight said as she left the room.

A part of me was relieved at that.

"Sorry Rainbow." I said.

She looked surprised, and she had been hiding it, but on the verge of tears.

She let it all come out as she cried,

"You? Sorry? Why? I'm the one who almost killed you! They said you wouldn't make it through the night! They said you would DIE! Because of ME!"

She was gasping for breath by the end of that rant. I let her regain her breath because it seemed like she had something more to say.

"So what could you tell me that would make me feel better about that?"

I motioned for her to come closer. Not with my hand though. Those were all still in casts. I used my head.

She got right next to me, expecting a quietly whispered answer.

Instead, I leaned in to kiss her and pushed my lips onto hers, effectively shutting her up.

She was hesitant for a few seconds, but then gave in, kissed back, and added her tongue to my mouth as I added mine to hers.

It lasted for over 30 seconds, and when we broke apart, she was so red, I thought she would faint. But then again, I was probably pretty red too.

I voiced my thoughts.

"I actually had an explanation, but I decided that this would be the most entertaining option for both of us, don't you agree?"

"Yeah. I really do."

=End Chapter=

**Sorry about the update about two-three weeks late. School's a bitch. That is all. **

**Recommendations are accepted but not always used. If they are, I'll put your name at the top of the next chapter i write.**


	6. OHNOITSOVER

**Yeah if you haven't noticed, i'm not going to do this any more. I can't keep up with the speed of this story. I'll be posting a new one in the next week or so that'll update very rarely. I have a lot to do, so yeah.**

****Everyone died.

the end.


End file.
